megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Idea Submissions
Example Item - Your Name Here (Description) Loads: (What type of ammo does your weapon use?) Range: (How far can your weapon shoot in meters? Melee leave blank.) Fire Rate: (How many times can your weapon fire per turn? If it is not fully automatic, use a Dex Value) Penetration Type: (Does your weapon do: Concussion, Biological, Energy, Penetration, Radiation? How much?) Damage: (What type of damage does your weapon do? Types: Acid, Cold, Crush, Dark Matter, Electrical, Flame, Health Damage, Pierce, Plasma, Radiation, Slash) Special: (Does your weapon have a special ability/effect? What does it do?) Heat Rating: (How much heat can your weapon handle before malfunctioning?) Heat Generation: (How much heat does your weapon generate each time it is fired?) Heat Bleed: (How quickly does the weapon recover from overheating?) Recoil Rating: (How much force does your weapon's recoil have?) Weight: (Really?) Cost: (Again, really?) Fractal Blade - Shard Boss drop from Dragon Council Special Abilites Fractal Art - Once a minute the wielder of the blade can summon 1d5 fractal copies of himself to confuse his enemies. They can not deal damage and will disintegrate upon taking too much damage themselves or if the effect expires. The blade must be wielded for the full duration. Make stats - Must have entire blade and not just a piece - also, unique item = legendary status so expect a fight Taser - Shard Because I used one while testing Zephyr so they exist Make Stats 40mm Cannon - Kaede Loads: 40mm Shell Range: 2500m Fire Rate: 10 shells per round, 2 rounds to reload Penetration Type: Penetration 25-28 Damage: Crush 65-70, 40-50 Pierce Special: Can be used to target fighter class aircraft(?) Heat Rating: 16 Heat Generation: 2 Heat Bleed: 4 Recoil Rating: 20, vehicle weapon Weight: 60 Cost: 22,500 20mm cannon - Kaede Loads: 20mm Range: 3,000m Fire Rate: 50 shots per turn, OR, 100 shots per turn, 3 rounds to reload Penetration type: Penetration 20-24, Concussion 10-12 Damage: Crush 60-65, Pierce 30-35 Special: Can double fire rate for one turn, at the cost of overheating the gun instantly in that round, and having to wait for cooldown to 0 Heat Rating: 50 Heat Generation: 2.5 Heat Bleed: 10 Recoil Rating: Vehicle weapon Weight: 100 Cost: 44,000 Mana Shield - Shard Mana shield. The good one. The one that makes incoming damage drain your mana, then your health. =D Leveling up page - Zephyr I think, at least for the purpose of newer players that are bound to level faster, putting the formulaes for the derived stats from the making a character page, on the Leveling up page as well, so you don't need to open the making a chara page just to double check you did everything right, and aren't cheating yourself.. Also, stating that every fifth level you get another skill, could be deemed good knowledge to have on the leveling up page SPELLS- Hiashi As asked i created a few spells. Feel free to edit or discard them completely if you don't like them. Elemental, fire Flame Wall: Create a wall of magical flame between you and your enemies to prevent movement across it. Effect: Creates a wall of flame at target location. One square wide and as long as the caster wants after a base size of 25 feet. Lasts until the caster releases the spell. Limit: Makes one hand unusable until spell is ended to maintain control over the wall. Mana cost: 50 on cast, 25 more per turn. Costs an extra 20 mana for every 5 feet past the base size for both on cast and per turn. Tome cost: 2,500 Elemental, ice Frozen floor: Creates an area of ice on the floor to reduce enemy speed and possibly make people fall. Effect: cover a 25 foot square in a layer of slick ice. Anything in this ice moves at half speed or must roll a save to not fall(Not personally sure what exactly should be rolled). Lasts 5 rounds and use of flames above the area will thaw it. Mana cost: 50 on cast Tome cost: 2,500 Illusion Sleep: The mage releases a lulling stream of magic to send the target into a deep sleep. Effect: Puts the target to sleep, taking damage and loud noises will awaken it again. Lasts 1d4 turns if not awoken early. Limit: If the creature is too big (depends on DM choice) it will cost extra mana to cast. Mana cost: 50 on cast, 25 for larger sizes (multiplied by sizes bigger). Tome Cost: 10,000 Silent Step: The user cushions their movements with magic, negating any sound they make when walking and erasing any paths they may leave. Effect: The user does not make sound through walking or leave footprints. Mana cost: 30 to cast, 15 per turn after. Tome cost: 5,000 Alchemy: Basic Transmutation: A basic transmutation spell that allows the user to create objects out of raw materials. the alchemist creates a small rune circle on a solid surface with the materials either under or on the circle. He then channels mana into the circle to cause a reaction, reshaping the materials used. This can be used to create basic shapes for tricking enemies or maybe making basic parts. At this level of knowledge in transmutation you can only make small items and take a bit of time to really do anything. Not good in combat. Effect: Turn raw materials into a new shape or sometimes a new material. Example a small rock into an arrowhead or a piece of metal into a gear. Limits: Takes 5 rounds in combat to draw the alchemy circle due to your low skill reduced by 1 round for every 20 skill points in alchemy. Can only transmute items with a weight of their alchemy level divided by 10 and must create an item of equal weight of the raw materials. Cannot be complex, for example you can't make a gun out of stone but you may be able to make a rough knife or a piece of a gun for a rough repair. What can and cannot be made will be determined by the acting DM. (^Will be able to get more advanced tomes for this spell in the future, must learn in order^) Mana cost: 20 per unit of weight Tome cost: 50,000